The Swan Queen
by Twilight Princess
Summary: With all evil supposedly gone, Serena marries Darien and begins her reign on Earth as Queen of the Moon and Earth. But soon after the wedding, Darien invites his cousins to stay and emotions run high. When Darien leaves for a while, Serena is in more pe


Title: The Swan Queen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters, plots or ideas that may be related in this story.  
  
Summary: With all evil supposedly gone, Serena marries Darien and begins her reign on Earth as Queen of the Moon and Earth. But, soon after the wedding, Darien invites his distant cousins from another planet in a different galaxy to stay with him and his new wife at the palace on Earth. The cousins turn out to be a bit of a problem, as the girl won't stop coming onto Darien, and the boy flirts endlessly with Serena. Jealousy rears its ugly head and soon Darien and Serena aren't speaking to each other. Then, Serena discovers something, but before she can tell Darien, he goes away to another planet. Serena is left all alone with the two plotting cousins! Then, the cousins carry out their plans and Serena falls into more distress than ever! What can she do, and will Darien come and save her?  
  
Author Notes:  
  
I'm back with the sequel! Yay! Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing my story, 'The Swan Princess'. I hope the sequel will be just as good as the first one.  
  
So, you probably want to know the poll results. Haha! You'll have to wait and see what I've decided to do. One of you did give me a good idea and I have decided to do it for the plot (or you might have figured it out already with the summary). And everyone wanted Serena pregnant! (And there are water guns in their world for future reference) Well, on with the story then.  
  
Chapter 1: The Night Before  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Earth Palace  
  
"So, tomorrow's the big day!" Mina shouted happily at Serena. Raye and Lita smiled as Serena blushed crimson and looked down. All the girls were down in Serena's private garden. Amy, Lita, and Raye were lounging on the green grass. Mina was running around picking wildflowers for a crown for Serena. Serena sat on a rock by a waterfall that cascaded down from a pile of rocks and Earth. The waterfall fell into a small pond. Beyond the pond, was a gray stone wall that wound itself around the garden in a square. Wildflowers and tall trees grew all around.  
  
"I can't believe our Serena is really getting married," Raye stuck her bottom lip out and pretended to get all teary eyed. Serena playfully punched Raye's shoulder. Amy and Lita laughed.  
  
"I'm ready," Serena whispered. She looked over to the other girls. "And anyways, you guys are all ready married. What's it like?"  
  
"It's nice," Amy replied. Lita nodded. Mina yelled her agreement as she grabbed a pansy from a plant.  
  
"Malachite and I have more time together now that we're married!" Mina shouted. "We spend every moment that we can together."  
  
"I can't spend too much time with Jedite, or I might have to kill myself. Every time he cracks that one joke about a bottle of beer and a ninja, I want to throttle him!" Raye stated. She brushed back her long black hair. Serena and the girls laughed. "But, I don't know what I'd do without him."  
  
"It just seems so scary. No more flirting with other guys. Oh, Goddess! He's going to expect me to bear his heir won't he?" Serena cried. She placed her hand on her stomach and her eyes grew wide. "I'm only 18 years old! That's too young for kids!"  
  
"Serena, calm down!" Amy said. She ran over to Serena and held her hands. Raye and Lita followed. They sat down around Serena on the side of the pond on the rocks. "No one will expect that out of you for a while."  
  
"Yeah, look at us," Lita motioned to all the other girls. "We've been married for a month and nobody has told us we need to be pregnant."  
  
"You're right guys. It's just that I'm scared. I don't know how to be a wife!" Serena shouted. Raye patted her hand. "And you guys have to leave to go back to your home planets for a year. And you're not allowed back to Earth until that year is over. Why can't they have your coronations as Queens of those planets later? I'll be by myself!"  
  
"You'll have Darien," Raye said. Serena smiled. "And maybe one of us can stay with you. We'll ask."  
  
"Thanks guys. I can't believe that this is my last day as Princess Serena. Tomorrow I'll be Queen Serena."  
  
"That sounds weird," Lita wrinkled her nose. "Queen Serena?"  
  
"Hey!" Serena cried and smacked Lita. Mina crept up behind Serena and shoved her woven flower crown over Serena's head.  
  
"Queen Serena! Catch us if you can!" Mina shouted. She took off running and the other girls followed her, giggling.  
  
"I'm going to get you!" Serena cried and pulled the crown from covering her eyes. She took off running after her friends. The sun sank below the horizon as the five girls' laughter echoed throughout the palace.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Endymion's Garden  
  
"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Zoycite asked pleadingly to Darien, Malachite, Nephrite and Jedite. They all turned to him and sighed.  
  
"It's Darien's last night as a free man," Jedite answered. Darien frowned.  
  
"You make it sound like a bad thing," Darien said. "I want to marry Serena. But this will be so much fun to do!"  
  
"Fine! I see that there is no changing your guys' minds," Zoycite muttered. The guys smiled happily.  
  
"So the plan is okay?" Malachite asked. He stood back from where he was trying to see over the wall into Serena's garden.  
  
"Yeah, once the girls are all in Serena's bedroom, we'll sneak in through the balcony," Nephrite answered. The guys nodded. "I heard that they were going to play truth or dare for one last time with Serena."  
  
"Yeah, and I heard that they were going to give Serena wedding presents. And you know what that means," Jedite wiggled his eyebrows and smirked in Darien's direction. Darien got a confused look on his face.  
  
"What does it mean?" Darien asked. The other guys sighed, but continued to talk and wait until the girls had left for bed.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Serena's Bed Chamber  
  
"Let's play that game where some one whispers something in one person's ear and then they pass it on around the circle!" Mina shouted excitedly as she jumped on Serena's large bed. Raye and Serena were sitting on the floor, on cushions, talking with Amy and Lita, who were sitting in chairs by the window seat.  
  
"Yeah! It'll be just like old times!" Serena yelled. Mina hopped from the bed and landed with a thud on the ground. Unfazed, she joined Serena, Raye, Amy and Lita in a circle on the cushions and pillows on the ground.  
  
"I go first!" Raye exclaimed and turned towards Amy who was sitting on her left. Raye whispered something into Amy's ear. Amy gasped and stared at Raye. Raye smirked and motioned for Amy to pass it on. Amy told Lita, who told Mina, who told Serena.  
  
"Are you serious?" gasped Serena. She turned slightly towards her closet, but Lita jumped on her. Raye glared at Serena and raised her eyebrows. Serena nodded.  
  
"So, I have to go to the bathroom. Anyone want to come?" Mina asked. Serena nodded and got up. She and Mina left the room towards the bathroom. As soon as they were out, they ran giggling towards Mina's room.  
  
"I can't believe the guys! Sneaky little imps, aren't they? Where did you put the water guns, Mina?" Serena asked from Mina's closet. Mina turned around from tossing clothes out of her trunk at the end of her bed.  
  
"Um, I think they're in the way back behind the fake snakes! I'll grab the one in here. There's water in the large bowl on my night stand."  
  
Serena emerged smiling with four water guns in her hands. She filled them up and waited for Mina. They ran back across the hall.  
  
"How are we going to get the boys to come out?" Serena asked.  
  
"I know a way!"  
  
Serena put the water guns down outside in the hallway and left Mina there to guard them. She walked casually back into her bedroom. Raye, Amy and Lita were sitting on the floor talking about the flowers for the wedding. Serena nodded slightly.  
  
"Mina and I have to show you something," Serena said. Amy, Raye and Lita got up.  
  
"Yeah, it's Serena's present for Darien!" Mina yelled from the hallway. There was a distinct crash from Serena's closet, but the girls pretended not to hear. They followed Serena out.  
  
*In the Closet*  
  
"Hey! You almost blew our cover!" Malachite whispered furiously at Darien, who was lying on the ground. A few shoes had fallen off the shelf and landed on him.  
  
"The girls left. Let's follow them!" Jedite said. The guys nodded.  
  
"I can't wait to find out what Serena's going to give me!" Darien smiled. They five men tip-toed out of the closet and over to the door the girls had gone out of. Nephrite nudged Zoycite.  
  
"You go first!" Nephrite whispered.  
  
"No way!" Zoycite whispered back.  
  
"I'll go first!" Jedite interrupted. He cautiously opened the door a crack and peeked into the next room. No sound came from the room so Jedite opened the door wider. "Coast is clear."  
  
They walked out of the room and into the ante chamber. All of them looked around making sure no one was there. Suddenly, five girls popped up from behind pieces of furniture and curtains.  
  
"Yah!" the girls shouted and shot their water guns at the men. The guys yelped in surprise and tried to shield themselves. In no time all the guys were sopping wet. Darien, Malachite, Jedite, Nephrite and Zoycite were huddling in a corner trying to cover themselves. Then, the girls' water tanks ran out.  
  
"Uh, oh," Serena said. She glanced nervously at the guys who were menacingly getting to their feet with an evil gleam in their eyes. "Retreat!!!"  
  
The girls ran back into Serena's room screaming. They men quickly followed. Serena opened the door to her garden, and they ran out into the night. A few lanterns lit the way and the girls ran over to the pond. Not far behind them were their husbands and fiancé.  
  
"I have an idea!" Serena whispered. She led the way over to the wall by the small creek. It seemed like they were cornered.  
  
"There's no where to run now," Darien called as he and his friends stepped closer to them. Raye and Serena smiled at each other and bent down.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Lita and Amy taunted. Serena and Raye popped up with two hoses and began to spray the guys with the hose. The men turned tail and ran the other way with the harsh spray of water pounding on their backs. The girls chased them back up to the steps when a voice sounded from the entrance of Serena's room.  
  
"What's going on here?" King Gereint stood on Serena's stone steps glaring at them. Serena, surprised, whirled around with the hose and promptly sprayed her future father with a large dose of water.  
  
"Sorry!" Serena cried and dropped the hose. King Gereint glared back while spluttering with water.  
  
"What in the Goddess's name are you men doing here?" he roared. Darien smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Um, going for a swim?" Jedite floundered. King Gereint pointed towards the exit for the men to go to.  
  
"We're going," Darien said. Serena and the girls laughed as the guys walked up the steps and out of her room.  
  
"Good night!" they called. King Gereint left next and the girls resumed their night. And, before long, they were asleep in Serena's bedroom. Only Serena was awake. She stared out into the starry night with a thoughtful expression, waiting for the morning light to come for a new life.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
AN: YAY! The beginning of a new sequel. Sorry for the abrupt ending. The wedding is in the next chapter! And from there on comes emotional turmoil, sparks and jealousy, and a whole lot more. Review!  
  
Next Chapter Preview:  
  
~ Serena and Darien get married. ~ 


End file.
